


I Can't Believe You Just Kissed Me

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Fever February [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, Fever, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Prompt Fill, Self Prompt, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [FEVER FEBRUARY - DAY 5: THERMOMETER DENIAL]Weird behaviours sometimes don't tell whether or not your GF has a fever or not. Especially if she denies the thermometer because she's stubborn.That's a good thing Juliette is as stubborn as she can gets.





	I Can't Believe You Just Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fever February!  
> https://mugenthesickfic.tumblr.com/post/170469673461/introducing-fever-february
> 
> Maybe one day I'll follow through with my own prompts.  
> It's very short but it's been ages since I last wrote these two so it feels nice.  
> Maybe I should also write 1 (one) fanfic for a bit of variety but LMAO no idea for anything not PDV nor fluff lately halp
> 
> (I tagged the two Femslashes more for shit and giggles than for anything else really lmao)

In her hand, a thermometer. In her girlfriend’s hand, a box of medicine and a washcloth. The latter has a slight, amused smile and frowned eyebrows. Who can tell what she feels right now, but there is one thing sure: Sarah is hating every bit of the situation, _so bad_.

 

“39.1,” her voice says as she reads the thermometer. Fucking plastic stick of hell. Pla-stick, in a way.

That pun totally wasn’t because she’s ill. She’s a natural punster, what do you mean? She loves puns. She really does.

“You’re sick,” is all she gets in return. Good answering skills her girlfriend’s got there.

“Yeah, so what? You’re gonna pin me to the bed and fuck me? You’d be the dom for once. Ain’t against that.”

Red pours all over Juliette’s face, just as her eye twitches.

“Y-you didn’t have to phrase it like that!!”

She has a giant smile on her face. It’s way too funny to tease her usual stoic and almost no-fun-allowed partner.

 

“Anyway,” Juliette gets back on track, “it means you’re staying here. No school for you, or else I’ll make sure your uncle knows about it.”

“As if Uncle Bernard would be able to do anything against me. You’re funny today.”

“Then I’ll tell Luc, and maybe Raphaëlle while I’m at it.”

“You sound like a brat who goes to her dad anytime someone refuses her something.”

“And you sound like someone who’s just asking to pass out in front of a class. It’s not like that’s how we first got together, am I right?”

That girl was the biggest hypocrite ever, but she was _striking_ when she wanted.

 

“Like you’re in any good place to tell me to sleep a fever off,” Sarah responds. “The entire teacher crew nicknames you The Unstoppable for all the wrong reasons.”

“I never said you had to do that. I know you won’t anyway. You just stay home while I go face off unwilling students. That’ll be a nice change of pace.”

“I can’t object that. I get to stay in bed if I want while you go work your ass off and bear JR’s eternal rant on how things were better before.”

Juliette’s face deadpans instantly.

“Please give me whatever you have so I can skip work and not face him.”

“And miss work? You ain’t doing that, ever, Miss Work.”

“Oh my God even Luc doesn’t make puns that bad when he’s drunk.”

“You haven’t seen me drunk then.”

“I hope never to do so or I’ll die of punitis.”

 

Sarah gets up, throwing the thermometer on the bed.

“Joking aside, fuck that sick day bullshit. I’m going to work anyway, whether you want it or not. Either you’re the hypocrite, or I am, and right now I prefer to be the hypocrite.”

Two tanner hands land on her shoulders. She has class in an hour, and she would be very grateful for her girlfriend to stop annoy her and go to fucking work already.

“There’s one hypocrisy that’s better than the other for you, and I think that’s mine. You stay in bed.”

“Yeah, yeah, let me use my getaway card. I have Eleventh Graders and they have a final at the end of the year in my subject, so be nice and don’t make me repeat myself!”

 

Juliette slams a washcloth on her head and, in a moment of inattention, pushes her on the bed. Her dark rings finally complement her stare. Her playful smile is now fully replaced with an expression of anger, but Sarah knows better than that. She knows it’s worry.

“You stay here! No amount of denial will make you forget about that fever. That’ll just be dumb of you to go to work.”

Sarah isn’t the kind to resign, and her girlfriend knows it, but she prefers to give up for once. There’s nothing to gain in getting dizzy and pissing her off to the point of no-return.

 

“You gave up?”

“Yeah. What more do you want?”

Instead of replying to her with words, Juliette bends over and gives her a peck on the forehead. Now that’s weird. Maybe Sarah should check if her fever hasn’t risen since earlier.

 

“You’re sick too, right?” she asks.

“What do you mean?” replies Juliette, tilting her head in confusion. “I feel perfectly fine, for once.”

“You kissed me! Usually you’re lying around waiting for me to do that!”

It gets a loud, heartfelt giggle out of the coldest of them.

“That’s what got you worried for me?! I clearly didn’t expect that from you!”

 

It’s Sarah’s turn to be godawfully embarrassed.

“You just have to be less cold then!”

“Yeah, I’ll try, maybe,” she replies as she pops some headache medicine out of a box and put them on the nightstand.

She glances at her watch.

“I have to leave you, or else I’ll never get my photocopies. You know how the guys are. See you later, _darling_.”

 

Yeah, Sarah may have a fever, but she’s not the one being delirious of them.


End file.
